happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stay Negative, Daphne
Stay Negative, Daphne is a HTFF episode from season 88. Plot Inside Fortis's laboratory, Fortis is seen building her new invention, the Personality & Behaviour Exchanger. While she and Asher are still building, Amaranth is playing with some test tubes until he accidentally drops one of them, which is filled with acid. When Asher climbs down, she slips on the puddle of acid and falls to the floor, cracking her head in the process. Fortis gets shocked and helps her, but she falls to the floor as well and ends up pushing the green button on the Personality & Behaviour Exchanger. The Personality & Behaviour Exchanger then shoots its beam to the outer space, where it gets reflected by a satellite and bounces back to Earth. Meanwhile, Morton and Mix are seen pulling a prank on Pranky, who vows to get them back. Then, Pranky runs away while The Prank Duo are laughing at him. Mix looks at his watch and tells Morton something by using his hand signals. Morton gives a thumbs up to Mix as he leaves him. At the park, Daphne is seen sitting on a bench and waiting for someone, then suddenly a beam from the sky is suddenly shot at her, causing her personality to be changed. Mix runs to her with a bouquet of lilies and roses in his hands, but when he gets near Daphne, she suddenly kisses him and gives him a hug, causing Mix to get very confused and happy at the same time. At Morton and Mix's kitchen, Morton is seen baking an apple-flavored pie. He then puts the pie in front of a window and then makes another. Emmy runs towards him and pulls his arm, causing Morton's pie to fall onto his face. Morton goes to the sink and cleans his face, then asks Emmy why she was pulling him. Emmy replies that Daphne has changed and she needs Morton for help. Morton agrees to help her but there is no way to fix Daphne with only them involved. So, Emmy has an idea to bring Maxx along. Morton feels sour towards Maxx as he stares at him, but Emmy quickly stops the boys from fighting. She comes up with a plan. Daphne and Mix are shown sitting at a restaurant table. Morton, disguised as a waiter, "accidentally" drops soup on Mix's face. Mix heads to the bathroom, at which point Maxx goes to make his move. While Mix is preoccupied, Maxx takes off with his brother's goggles. Mix only then realizes his goggles are missing. Meanwhile, Maxx impersonates his brother as he dons Mix's goggles. Once seated with Daphne, he acts as rude as possible in the hopes of driving her away. Morton enters the bathroom to see Mix frantically searching for his goggles. A photo drops out of his pocket showing him and Daphne together. Looking at it, Morton realizes he couldn't take away his best friend's happiness. Maxx uses a toothpick to scrape off a chunk of food at his teeth, before tossing it into the eye of a passing Russell. Morton points at the imposter and Mix runs to him. He tackles Maxx, to the shock of Daphne. Emmy, watching from outside, realizes the plan is falling apart. Back inside, Daphne tries in vain to break up the fight. When Morton tries to interfere, he gets tossed into a large fish tank, his horns puncturing through the glass. He pulls his horns out and the water spills from the holes. Pranky comes to the front entrance, plotting to put whoopie cushions on the seats. Emmy tries to warn him but is ignored. Once the door opens, the water flooding the building bursts out, allowing a giant clam to latch onto Pranky's upper torso and bite him in half. Daphne picks up Maxx, thinking she is Mix, and proceeds to kiss him. Mix himself watches on in despair. Elsewhere, Fortis fixes her invention, until Amaranth accidentally pours acid into the wires. The Personality & Behaviour Exchanger blows up, killing them both, and sending another two beams at the space satellite. The first beam again hits Daphne, reverting her to normal. She slaps Maxx in the face, causing him to fall into a pile of lobsters and get cut to pieces. Daphne coldly walks past Morton and Mix, only to be crushed when the satellite falls on her, much to their shock. Emmy is hit shortly by the other beam. She breaks into a florist shop and destroys a bunch of plants. Then she ties a vine into a noose around the necks of Morton and Mix, strangling them as the iris closes on their soon-to-burst heads. Deaths #Asher cracks her head. #Russell drowns when the restaurant floods (death not shown, but his body is seen). #Pranky is bitten in half by a giant clam. #Amaranth and Fortis are disintegrated when the latter's invention explodes. #Maxx is cut to pieces by lobsters. #Daphne is crushed by a satellite. #Morton and Mix are strangled until their heads burst. Trivia *Previously abandoned by the original creator, this episode would later be taken over by someone else, resulting in the plot being shortened and many characters being scrapped from it. Category:Season 88 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor